Strangers Among Us
by RacerDan
Summary: My attempt at a fic for FF 7 i hope everyone likes it. All the original characters but a few. And a few of my own characters thrown in. Society is falling apart, can Avalanche make a difference again? Who are the strange characters that show up in Midgar?
1. Strangers among Us Summary

**Strangers Among Us**

(an FF 7 fanfic)

Summary: It's been just over a year since the Avalance gang saved the planet. Things have gotten back to normal, or have they? The planet isn't in danger this time, society is crumbling apart. Criminal acts are running rampant with the new governments. Drug wars and Terrorism are on the rise, can the members of the Avalanche gang help, or only make things worse? And what about the five mysterious new strangers? Can they be trusted or not? What about the new girl selling flowers in Midgar square? What happened to the Seventh Heaven? Yuffie, a Mayor? Cid and Shera are having a what! Vincent and Red are going to start what? Cloud became who?

Read on and find out what happened after things returned to "normal" with the gang and the others too.

(the five new characters are new and unrelated to the previous timeline of the game.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than those i specify as my creation.

All the characters associated with Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix and i make no claim of owning them. Final Fantasy™© is a trademark and copyright of Square Enix. This is just a fanfic story, buy a poor, broke, and bored individual after all..enjoy the story.

My Characters of the story

Dan Highwind  Cousin of Cid Highwind. Age: 30 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Hazel/Gold

Perry Restin Friend of Dan Age: 26 Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue

Laura Restin  Sister of Perry Age: 24 Hair Blond Eyes: Green

Gabe Lennis  Friend of Dan Age:24 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown

Melisa Hartwright Friend of Laura Age: 25 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

any resembelance to an actual person living or dead is purely coincidence

Next Chapter 1

"Time is Precious"


	2. Time is Precious Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Time is Precious"

It's been a year since the gang of Avalanche members stopped Meteor and saved the planet. Things have gotten back to normal, well "sort" of normal. the governments have elected new members to supervise reconstruction of the towns and cities. Things are looking up, but with any government comes coruption and increased crime. Those that are seeking a quick buck at the expense of others' addictions. Drugs and Gambling have become almost a necessity in the "new" society. The Gold Saucer and Wutai are the most dominant examples of the drug and gambling scene. The former members of Avalance are very concerned with the current trends in criminal activity, seeing their townspeople consumed by addiction, lack of self awareness and the deathgrip of greed that have become so prevailent in the "new" society.

"What? What do you mean, where did the tax money go?" Yuffie barked.

"I told you already it was spent on Road improvements at the south end of town. You know that!"

Yuffie sat back, tapping her pen loudly on the large desk.

"But Ma'am. I have to prove to the council where the money went. They think YOU kept it for yourself ! " Sal spoke in a shakey voice.

"GODDAMMIT SAL THAT'S WHAT I HIRED YOU FOR!" Yuffie screamed.

"Y-yyes Ma'am..i-i'm sorry. I-i'll get rright on it!" Sal whimpered as he slipped out the front office door.

"Jeez, sometimes i wish i'd never been elected mayor of this stinking town !" Yuffie sighed trying to gain her composure. "They think i'd really do something like that? Next thing you know, they'll put out a hit on me or something. " she sat back in her chair, sort of frightened of the comment she just made to herself.

"GOD I NEED A VACATION !" She blurted as the city commish came in.

"I know you do, so why not take a couple of weeks off? " Hiro spoke with that half cracked smile of his.

"You know what? I think i 'll take you up on that offer ! " Yuffie sighed in relief.

"Don't call me i'll call you ok?" "I'll be in Midgar if you need me in an emergency. " Yuffie smiled as she thought of her time off.

"Have a great time, and relax ok?" Hiro chuckled..

"Syonara! " Yuffie spoke thinking..sucker as she headed home to grab things for her trip.

(Rocket Town later that afternoon)

"Yello! What the Hell do 'ya want I'm busy make it snappy!" Cid barked into the Phone at the person on the other end.

"what kind of welcome is that Cid? It's your friend Yuffie..remember me?" Yuffie spoke in a smart tone.

" HEYYA YUFFELS! How the Hell are 'ya!" Cid said with excitement.

"God please don't start the Yuffles stuff again please!" Yuffie cringed at the sound of that..

"Aw, comeon..Yuffie. You know i'm just teasin'. Really how are you? Doin' ok?" Cid spoke softly for the first time without being told.

"I know you don't owe me, but could you get me to Midgar?" Yuffie queried.

"Well sure thing. How soon do 'ya need to go?" Cid asked.

"Tomorrow is fine. I just need to take a little vacation is all. I'm stressed out." Yuffie sighed.

"Um ok Yuffel..i mean Yuffie. Sure. 'smatter all that Mayorin' gettin' to ya'? "Cid chuckled.

"Well yes, to be honest. I just need a break." Yuffie said.

"Well ok, how bout i pick you up about 10 in the morn'?" Cid injected.

"Fine, see you then." Yuffie spoke.

"And Cid.." she quipped

"Yeah?"

"Thanks alot, you're a good friend." Yuffie smiled as she spoke.

"Aw hell. You know all 'ya gotta do is ask me. I'm a sucker for a sweet voice anyway." Cid laughed.

"Thanks again Cid, see you tomorrow," Yuffie laughing about the comment.

"Ok.. take care...Yuffels... HEHEH!" Cid having to insert that last painful comment to Yuffie.

"Oooooool Cid. I'll get you for that one tomorrow. " Yuffie's voice was showing anger again..

"BYE!" Cid quickly hung up the receiver. "Boy she'll be hot at me tomorrow...oh well..HAHAHA!"

Cid cleaned up in his workshop before setting out to the house to eat dinner with Shera. He and Shera have been getting along much better since Cid finally opened up to her and told her how he really felt about her. He loved her very much, and ever since then he's become much closer to her, something she thoroughly enjoys.

"CID! CID!" Shera shouted from the back door. "HURRY UP IT'S GETTING COLD!"

" HOLD 'yer Damn Horses woman! I'm coming! " Cid shouted as smiled thinking about her.

After all he and Shera have been having an awful lot of "special" nites together. An awful lot. Maybe even tonight too..Cid shivered at the thought. "Damn gotta eat and take a nice cool shower..heheh." he grumbled to himself.

Midgar is quite a site to see nowadays with the upper level gone the sky is filled with stars at night and the sun in the day. People bustle to and fro from building to building and the streets are filled with vendors and entertainment. But in the former area of Sector 7 which has since been rebuilt along with a special place that diappeared when the plate fell. Tifa's 7th Heaven still resides. New and improved and plenty of business. Of course there's just a little twist. The sign now reads, The 7th Heaven. Grill, Tavern, and Exotic Dancers? Yes. Not Topless mind you. But Exotic dancing none the less. Why? Well, pressure does things to a person. That and the fact that your business partner is a perv and a bit of a womanizer. Seems Tifa had only a small portion of the cost it would take to rebuild her livelyhood. So who else donated to the cause? None other than the former Turks. Reno and Rude. Well at least Tifa has her Bar and Grill.

"Hey Tifa, bring me another whiskey sour will you?" Reno asked

"Is that all you're going to do everyday, drink , gawk at the floozies you hired and drink some more?" Tifa spoke in a smart tone.

"Not if you'll dance for me too. You know it pays good too." Reno spoke.

"Not on your life. I'll never do it again, ever..understand?" Tifa gave him a eat shit and die look as she spoke close to his face.

"Hey it's you're loss. Not mine. Besides, last time was a fluke. Nobody expected your top to just pop off." Reno laughed at the thought.

"You bastard, I know you were behind it somehow." Tifa's face was now red.

"Yeah it was just a fluke, what can contain those gi-normous puppies, 'eh Boss?" Rude spoke in a easy tone.

"Fuck you Reno and Rude..Fuck you!" Tifa shouted.

"Bring it on big girl, i might actually enjoy it..heh." Reno spoke chuckling as he spoke.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr,...forget it. You sorry bastards." Tifa stormed off back to the bar.

"God i hate this. It just..it..'rrrrrrr. Damn it." Tifa spoke to herself in a fustrated tone.

"Tifa, how much longer you got till you pay them assholes back for the loan?" Barrett asked.

"Not soon enough i know that..i should have never.." Tifa began to sob.

"Now come on 'hun. It's ok. You know they gonna give you hell till it's paid. Just don't give up on me ok. I got my savings in this place too you know." Barrett said in a reassuring tone.

"I-i know. I'm sorry Barrett. It just makes me soo mad sometimes." Tifa said exasperated.

"Comeon let's check on the customers.. "Our" customers..heheh. " Barrett smirked.

"Sure Barrett. I'm coming. We'll check on "our" customers. "Tifa said as she smiled.

Barrett was mainly a bouncer for the place, as his old job went, but Tifa also made a partner of him, since he donated most of his savings for Marlene's College fund to the reconstruction of the 7th Heaven.

Standing in the large bay window of the Old Shinra Towers building. Cloud slowly sat in the large soft leather chair and sank deep into it's comfort. Being the minister of affairs in Midgar was a highly demanding job. But he did the job well. But the thoughts of Aeris stay with him. And he frequently had daydreams of her. Even though he's come to terms with it. He still dreams of the day he would be with her again. Tifa understood that, and even though they never got romantically involved they became very close friends. But they both understood they were serching for something that neither of them saw in each other. So they dismissed it, and the friendship continues to this day.

"So what are ya gonna do tonite Cloud?" Rufus asked knowing the answer berfore he spoke.

"Guess i'll get a bite to eat at the 7th Heaven and talk to Tifa and Barrett." Cloud said routinely.

"Gonna watch those dancers again too huh? That Red head really like you 'ya know." Rufus said with a sheepish grin.

"Nah. I ain't into those dancers much. I think it makes Tifa mad at me too." Cloud spoke.

"well yeah, you got a point there. But some of 'em are really hot huh?" Rufus said nodding "yes"

"Yes a few of them are very attractive. That i admit. I'm not dead you know. "Cloud said sarcasticly.

"Alright then. Maybe i'll see you later." Rufus said as he walked to the open door.

"Ok see you later Rufus." Cloud spoke as he let himself drop further into the chair.

Soon after Cloud began to drift off into a light nap dreaming of you know who, again.

Stay Tuned for the next Chapter

Chapter 2

"Long Time no See"

BTW I'll try to post a new chpter every nite or at least every other night. So check back often.

Ideas and comments are welcome & thanks for taking time to read my fic i hope you're enjoying it so far. I promise it will only get better. LOL.


End file.
